Argos
by Greengrin
Summary: J'attends ... ... Vous aussi. Attention, "chose" expérimentale. Mail. si j'ose dire. Cliquez à vos risques et périls. yaoi et lemon mais ce n'est pas si important. - Partie 4 raté M - UP - une fin, enfin si l'on peut dire. J'ai consciemment fini.
1. part 1

**J'ai noté un chapitre de cette drôle de fic, M, pour une scène de sexe. Maintenant, un peu de blabla :**

**Ne vous attendez pas à lire une histoire.**

**Je ne suis pas capable d'écrire des histoires.**

**d'autres le font tellement mieux.**

**Attendez vous à lire un truc chiant et incompréhensible. Pseudo métaphysique. bref, de la supermasturbation intellectuelle.**

**" Attendez vous ", c'est le mot, huhu.**

**Je me dois de préciser ; cette chose à été écrite juste pour mon propre plaisir à la base. Je l'ai relue, un peu organisée, et me suis dis, pourquoi ne pas la publier, peut être que ça intéressera quelqu'un.**

**ho yeah. Elle est donc divisée en six parties, pour aérer un peu le pudding.**

**Ici c'est mail qui parle. " Je " c'est lui, " Il " c'est lui. Du début, à la fin, il n'y a que mail dans cette histoire.**

**La finesse ( ou pas ) du truc, c'est qu'en fait, c'est moi, l'auteur, aussi. Et c'est celui qui lit. Et ça pourrait être n'importe qui. S'il n'y avait pas Mello.**

**S'il n'y avait pas mello, ce monologue serait surement universel.**

**Parce qu'il y a mello, ce monologue devient profondément subjectif.**

**En fait, il n'y a aucune différence entre universel et subjectif.**

**C'est ce que l'art de raconter des histoires - et cette chose - tendent à prouver.**

**Disclaimer - les deux hurluberlus appartiennent à deux autres**

**hurluberlus japonais, huhu. Je cherche juste à réfléchir et non à me faire**

**du fric en écrivant ce pavé.**

**Plus important, comme disclaimer, j'ai été énormément influencé par la lecture de " the storm " de Mauguine, à laquelle j'ai osé faire quelques clins d'œil.**

**Même si ce travail n'a rien à voir avec sa passionnante fanfiction, je ne pouvais décemment pas publier sans y faire référence.**

**enjoy - ha oui, et si ça vous éveille des réflexions ( pseudo métaphysiques) ou quoi que ce soit d'autre ... une petite review, huhu ?**

* * *

J'attends.

... Vous aussi ?

Vous attendez mon histoire. L'histoire d'une attente. C'est mis en abîme. C'est abimé, aussi.

Personnellement, je me sens comme abimé dans un abîme. D'attente.

***

_Why would I carry such a weight on my shoulders ?_

_Why do I always help you carry your boulders ?_

_You wonder why I carry such a weight on my shoulders_

_And why would I tttts such a load_

_Cos someday you'll see_

_Next time I'll try it another way_

_Why would you try to make me friends with them soldiers ?_

_When you know that I've never been familiar with orders_

_When you know that my heart is in a pretty disorder_

_And you should know that in my heart you fill every corner_

_And someday you'll see that all I want is to please_

_Next time I'll try it another way_

_How long will I sit and wait like a soldier ?_

_How many summers will it take ?_

_How many summers will I wait ?_

_How many shoulders will I break ?_

_Why would I carry such a weight on my shoulders ?_

_Why am I always by your side when you're down ?_

_Why did I help you build a beautiful house ?_

_And why did I break my back for you in the cold ?_

_Cos someday you'll see_

_Next time I'll try it another way_

_Why would I have to quit if time makes me older ?_

_Why do they wonder why I never get bored ?_

_How could I tell them that I'll never let go_

_But hey, you're my man but they just won't understand_

_And someday you'll see that all I want is to please_

_Next time I'll try it another way_

_How long will I sit and wait like a soldier ?_

_How many summers will it take ?_

_How many summers will I wait ?_

_How many shoulders will I break ?_

_Why would I carry such a weight on my shoulders ?_

_Why do I always help you carry your boulders ?_

_You wonder why I carry such a weight on my shoulders_

_And why would I tttts such a load_

_And someday you'll see that all I want is to please_

_Next time I'll try it another way_

_How long will I sit and wait like a soldier ?_

_How many summers will it take ?_

_How many summers will I wait ?_

_How many summers will I wait ?_

_ the Do - On my shoulders._

***

C'est l'été. Comme dans la chanson ci dessus.

Comme toutes les chansons, elle à été écrite égoïstement par et pour son auteur.

J'ai tendance à penser, que, comme toutes les chansons, elle à été écrite pour n'importe qui.

Comme tout ce qui est écrit.

Comme ce que vous êtes en train de lire maintenant.

C'est égoïste et c'est pour vous.

Vous vivez à travers moi, je vis à travers vous. Grâce à vous l'expression de mon ego devient universelle.

Je crois donc que nous pouvons dire, et tout ceci n'a servi qu'à cela,

On attend.

***

Dans cette histoire vous l'aurez compris, nous sommes trois.

L'attente, vous et moi.

Dans ce genre d'histoire, solitaire, il y a toujours bien plus de personnes que l'on imagine.

Il m'a fallu des années pour en avoir conscience. Pour prendre conscience de l'Attente. prendre conscience de moi. Et surtout prendre conscience de vous.

Comprendre que nous sommes reliés tous trois par les mêmes ficelles. Nous sommes un.

Il nous a tous laissé, éperdu, sur le parquet ciré du monde de notre enfance, où nous sommes devenus attente.

Lui. Le Désir.

Il est différent pour tous le Désir. Mais il est le même pour chacun

d'entre nous dans cette histoire. Je l'ai compris comme vous,d'instinct, mais moi, je ne m'en suis réellement rendu compte qu'à ce moment là, dans la lumière dorée de l'été.

Elle allumait sa silhouette d'un milliard d'étincelles. Mello.


	2. part 2

Je suis loin d'être un débile.

Vous voyez, en réalité, ça me rend presque triste que les seules choses que vous m'ayez entendu dire soient des inepties.

Me fichant bien de Kira, du monde et de toute éthique à laquelle je pourrais me rattacher.

Ignorant des actes atroces et meurtriers.

Pourtant j'ai lu beaucoup, ho oui, et je sais résoudre une équation. Je me débrouille même en musique. Je suis de plus un spécialiste dans le domaine de la programmation informatique. Un spécialiste. Un génie.

C'est naturellement la preuve que je suis une tête pensante et un parfait connard.

L'avantage, c'est que je ne suis pas le seul. Je suis entouré de milliards de têtes potentiellement pensantes et potentiellement criminelles.

Je ne sais pas si ça vous rassure.

Mello lui, il s'en fichait.

Les programmes m'ont aidé à le comprendre. J'essayais de tempérer sa raison brûlante et animale par le froid du métal et la rassurante logique tenant derrière un écran.

J'essayais de comprendre ce qui faisait Mello, ce qui le fascinait tant, dans la découverte de cette logique. J'essayais de penser comme lui, peut être de l'égaler différemment.

Si seulement il n'était que ça. Il était aussi, l'égoïsme, la fierté, la colère, la rancune, la jalousie, le sadisme.

Il était affublé à peu près de tout ce qui pouvait faire de lui une roue mortelle dirigée implacablement par son intelligence et protégée par sa personnalité sauvage.

Et je l'aimais. Et je l'aime. Vous aussi d'ailleurs.

Nous l'attendons.

***

Je suis assis sur ce rocher.

Je sens la pierre sous moi.

Les champs verts s'étalent à perte de vue devant moi dans la lumière du couchant.

L'air est saturé de cette odeur douceâtre d'herbe coupée.

_-you let me, dancing alone._

_you let me, die on the ground. -_

C'était une étrange danse, celle que je faisais, courant à travers les longs couloirs.

Et je hurlais ton nom.

J'ai honte d'y repenser. Une honte qui donne envie de jurer et de bouger, de penser immédiatement à autre chose.

Comme un désir irrépressible et interdit.

Avec le recul, je me dis que j'ai réalisé un fantasme ce jour là.

Un putain de fantasme.

Tu vois, je me suis tellement roulé par terre, j'ai tellement hurlé ton nom, j'étais tellement essoufflé, et je suis tombé, et j'ai saigné, et j'ai pleuré.

C'était comme faire l'amour une première fois.

J'étais tellement vide après.

***

Il s'approche de la porte. Fait un pas en arrière. Se rapproche. Se sent bête.

Il ne bouge plus.

Il est réceptif à l'extrême, son corps crie les sensations qui l'habitent. Il secoue la tête pour revenir à une réalité moins douloureuse. Se sent bête.

Il ne bouge plus.

Il observe la poignée de la porte comme s'il pouvait la brûler de son regard crispé. Se sent bête.

Il bouge.

Sa petite main laiteuse dans l'obscurité du couloir se lève et s'abat théâtralement. Trois fois.

Puis le silence. Douloureux. Il regarde ses pieds, il emmêle ses doigts, il emmêle ce qu'il doit dire, et qu'il se répète pourtant depuis des heures.

Depuis qu'il à trouvé cette idée superbe. Qui lui demande tant de courage. Mais il est courageux, il le sera. Ho oui, il le sera, à sa façon.

Des voix grognent, comme si les chiens des enfers, entendaient sa venue.

Il n'est pas le bienvenu, il se recroqueville.

La porte s'ouvre. Il a envie de fuir, il fait quelques pas précipités vers l'arrière, trouvant subitement folle son idée de génie, avec la sensation d'avoir retiré sa tête hors de l'eau.

Une voix douce s'élève alors.

" Matt ? as tu besoin de quelque chose mon garçon ? "

Deux beaux yeux le scrutent dans un halo de lumière qui n'est que la porte ouverte des cuisines sur le couloir obscur.

Il regarde ses pieds.

Mais cette jeune cuisinière, à son grand malheur, est aimable, et lui, tout timide qu'il soit, à un faible pour les femmes douces.

« Tu n'a pas mangé à midi et tu as faim, lui murmure t-elle, viens, je vais te donner un petit quelque chose ! »

Il secoue vivement la tête, en regardant ses pieds.

Qu'y a t-il alors, mon petit, c'est gênant ce que tu as à me dire ?

Ho que oui, c'est gênant. C'est horriblement , affreusement gênant. Il se sent bête comme ses pieds qu'il regarde toujours. mais il sera courageux, il le sera.

Il lève les yeux, la cuisinière à de beaux cheveux châtains. Sa voix s'élève, retombe, bégaie

" je voudrais savoir faire ... faire .... enfin, fabriquer ....du chocolat ..... "

L'infirmière part d'un petit rire doux. « Le chocolat ne se fabrique pas comme ça mon garçon, il faut avoir de la matière première, et c'est une recette très complexe, que seuls des spécialistes maitrisent correctement. si tu as pour vocation de devenir pâtissier je suis sure que Mr Roger t'écoutera et te dégotera un excellent maître de stage. »

Il secoue naïvement la tête ... "non, je voulais juste apprendre à faire du chocolat. "

Ils se regardent une minute en chiens de faïence.

"Et pourquoi mon garçon ? " demande la cuisinière, curieuse de savoir pourquoi ce jeune homme ne décampe pas. Elle pouffe, " pour le

manger, toi et tes copains ? " Pour le revendre à d'autres et gagner unpeu d'argent ? "

Il rougit violemment .

La tête de l'enfant se secoue de nouveau très fort. Non murmure t-il ....

La cuisinière le regarde. Il ne peut pas lui dire ça, pas à elle, zut.

Quoiqu'une idée se faufile dans sa tête, c'est une jeune femme après tout... elle sera ... sensible ....

Il rougit encore et prit sur lui pour murmurer : "Non .... c'est pour l' offrir à ... à une personne que j'aime... "

Sa tentative semblait avoir échoué car la cuisinière le regardait maintenant avec consternation. Pourtant, elle se pencha à quelque centimètres de son visage, ce qui fit exploser le rouge sur les joues du petit mattie. Tu es un petit garçon vraiment très mignon, et moi, je suis une idiote, viens, je ne sais pas faire de chocolat, mais je sais très bien faire le gâteau au chocolat, et je peux te montrer la recette.

Un sourire timide découvrit les dents blanches du petit garçon.

***

Ce petit garçon, c'était moi. aujourd'hui mes dents sont jaunies par la cigarette.

La cigarette, c'est le thermomètre de mon attente.

Une invention parfaite. l'attente se compte en cigarettes qui se consument.

La fumée, c'est le rien. C'est la poussière que s'en va au vent.

c'est la poussière que je fume. je ne suis que poussière.

La poussière nous tue tous lentement.

Mais l'attente ne me fera que crever

Mello lui, il m'a déjà tué.


	3. part 3

Je me souviens d'une histoire. C'est l'histoire d'une homme qui met un petit chien au monde. L'homme lui donne un nom, le dresse et le choie. Ils sont attachés l'un à l'autre. Ils ont tant d'attentes l'un de l'autre.

Et un jour l'homme part à la guerre. Une longue guerre qui durera une dizaine d'années. Puis il affronte milles tourments une dizaine d'années encore sur le chemin du retour.

Tout ce temps, la bête fidèle l'attend devant sa demeure. Couché sur le tas de paille, là même où son maître l'avait laissé, elle vieillit.

Vingt ans, pour un homme, c'est long.

Vingts ans, pour un chien, c'est une vie. Surtout s'il fume.

Souvent, sur mon rocher, je pense à la fin de cette histoire :

Après des années de voyage, l'homme revient sur sa terre. Alors qu'il s'avance, lui aussi voûté par l'âge et les cicatrices, il échange un regard avec le chien. La bête âgée regarde ce qu'elle a attendu avec abnégation toute sa vie. Elle regarde avec vénération son maître passer à nouveau la porte de sa demeure.

Puis la mort prend le chien.

Comme ça. Ce chien n'est que l'image du temps qui a passé. Il n'est là que pour ça. Pour faire relativiser. Pour faire comprendre que le temps n'est ni long ni court. Le temps, c'est l'attente.

Je ne me demande jamais si le temps est long. Non, je suis hanté par autre chose que l'ennui.

Je me demande si je vais mourir. Si je vais me statufier. Si la poussière va me recouvrir au point de me diminuer, me détériorer. Je me demande, si quand il reviendra, l'attente ne m'auras pas cassé au point que je ne serai plus capable de faire que cela pour l'éternité.

attendre.


	4. part 4

ATTENTION - CETTE PARTIE EST RATE M -

* * *

Mais je peux parler n'est ce pas. Qu'est ce que je fais moi même depuis le début de ce monologue ? Je vous fait attendre.

Mais qu'attendiez vous, vous de moi ? une histoire ? Je ne vous dois rien.

Je pourrais continuer à parler comme ça, sans fin, à faire de la masturbation intellectuelle qui n'a de sens que pour moi.

J'espère que plus personne ne suit. Parce que ça va continuer. Je ne peux plus faire que cela, penser. Alors je raconte. Perché sur mon rocher, je pense. Je me panse.

***

La silhouette de mello est fine, couchée à côté de la sienne.

Tout son petit corps est tendu sous la robe blanche que parcourent les broderies à l'anglaise. Un vrai pyjama de petite fille. Sans doute celui qu'on lui a donné quand il est arrivé ici. Il était trop grand. maintenant, il est trop court.

Mello est beau. et puis, il se coule lentement dans la nuit jusqu'à lui, étirant tous ses membres dans une pose détendue.

Son jean est serré, beaucoup trop. D'ailleurs mello est excité lui aussi, mais ça ne fait qu'augmenter son sourire de fauve - et ça tend sa petite robe.

Il a l'impression de se faire caresser par une fillette qui bande.

Complètement obscène.

Mello gémit, étendu sur le dos, une jambe étendue, l'autre repliée. Son petit pied se glisse sous le genou inverse.

Il se mord la lèvre.

Quelques tâches de sueur parsèment le coton blanc.

Mello est si beau, si désirable, si fragile et dangereux.

Ses yeux le couvent de milles tendresses.

Les mains jaillissent jusqu'à son jean. Lentement elles l'agrippent et le font glisser à cheval sur le corps auquel elles appartiennent. Il sent tout contre sa jambe le tissu blanc tendu.

Il a peur. Peur ? Oui peur, peur ne serai ce que de le toucher. Il a peur d'initier un mouvement de tendresse. Et de ne plus rien maîtriser. Il a peur de faire du mal à mello. physiquement. Il a peur que mello puisse avoir peur de lui.

Alors il ne bouge pas.

Mais il sait. Il le sait. ça finira mal. Il va le faire souffrir. C'est comme quand il saisit une autre cigarette dans la paquet sans en avoir conscience. Son corps va le faire malgré lui. Quand son esprit essayera vainement de se tourner vers autre chose.

Son corps est un sale traître. Il n'attend que ça.

Et mello le sait. Il sait que mello sait - mello a ce petit sourire au coin des lèvres qui ne trompe pas.

Le jean tombe lentement sur ses jambes. Il ne comprend pas bien comment il en est arrivé à tomber. Tout se mélange. Les crépitement du plaisir dans son épine dorsale et la bouche de mello qui se pose délicatement sur son sexe.

C'est doux et chaud. Il ferme les yeux. Il murmure mihaël. C'est doux et chaud tout pareil.

Son dos se cambre. Il a des étoiles qui crépitent sous ses paupières closes.

Il sent les mains de mello se plaquer contre le bas de son ventre. Et puis il ne sent plus rien. Parce que c'est comme si mello venait de le faire disparaitre. Et c'est le cas, tout dans sa bouche. Il a besoin de sentir, de se sentir. c'est le Désir. C'est foutu. Le Désir est irrépressible, il le sait. Il n'a même pas le temps de penser à tout celà. C'est son corps qui agit maintenant. Il réclame son dû. Il réclame ce pour quoi il est né. Pour se sentir exister.

Il tombe lourdement, guidé par le poids de ses bras qui s'abattent sur les couvertures. Son sexe s'enfonce encore plus profondément dans la gorge de mello, si du moins, c'est possible. Il ressemble à un petit animal agonisant, tout recroquevillé. Il sent les mains de mello, qui poussent violemment son ventre. Il gémit, il ne veut pas partir. c'est si doux, si chaud.

Il sent mello suffoquer et tirer au cœur, sous son ventre. Ses hanches vont et viennent. c'est libérateur. La tête de mello s'enfonce dans le matelas, ses paupières closes sont ridées de douleur, ses petites dents blanches griffent le sexe qui les écartent.

il jouit en balbutiant.

Il entend mello déglutir difficilement sous son ventre. Puis se redresser dans un hoquet. Il tousse, manque de vomir, puis tousse encore. Sa bouche entre ouverte est entourée de longues coulées luisantes. il reprend son souffle.

mello plante ses yeux dans les siens.

mello est couvert de sueur. Ses cheveux décoiffés forment une auréole crépue autour de sa tête. Une bretelle de sa robe est tombée et découvre son torse. Il est adorable. On dirait toujours une petite fille, mais qui viendrait de se réveiller d'un cauchemar.

Soudain, le poing de mello, envoie valser sa tête sur le côté. Les yeux de mello sont pleins d'un sentiment indéfinissable. Il ne fera rien. Il a mérité ce coup.

"pardon" murmure t-il d'une voix tremblante qui s'éteint avant la fin même du mot. Ho, demander pardon est inutile. Il pourra bien l'implorer.

mello ne lui donnera pas son pardon.

mello, selon toute attente préfère se couler tout contre lui. mello préfère l'embrasser. mello a un regard vicieux. Il a de quoi. c'est terrible. C'est terriblement douloureux. de devoir embrasser avec tendresse et soin de ce qu'on a égoïstement meurtri quelques secondes plus tôt. ça a le goût de fer. Il a honte. mello le voit, sa bouche abîmée, sourit.

Puis il sent la main de mello sur son sexe. Il le sent étaler ce qu'il reste de fluide, qui goutte lentement. mello essuie sa main sur sa robe. La pose sur sa joue rougie. elle est encore poisseuse. Il tremble. La main de mello contre sa joue. La main de mello qui laisse son empreinte et qui se décolle avec un léger chuintement.

il sent le sexe tendu de mello contre son ventre. il ne le sens plus.

Mello se retourne. il sent sa petite main toujours humide attraper sa nuque.

- mail...

C'est dit comme un souhait. presque anxieux, presque douloureux.

Il sent les vibrations de désir et de plaisir confondus qui parcourent le dos de mello. De sa tête jusqu'à ses fesses, toutes plaquées contre son ventre. Il n'en peut plus de se dire qu'il va encore lui faire mal. qu'il va encore adorer ça. Et que mello le réclame.

Que mello le réclame. Que son dos ondule comme celui d'un chat en chaleur. Ouaip, la chaleur, c'est exactement ça. Comme de l'eau brûlante qui coulerait sous son ventre. De l'eau qui murmurerait.

- vas y, mail .... maintenant ...

Une rumeur couvre soudain la voix de mello.

Il tourne la tête, affolé. Ce n 'est pas juste une voix, c'est une foule.

mello s'échappe, quelque chose entre la terreur et la colère sur son

beau visage.

Il cherche à trouver l'origine de ce bruit. Il sent encore mello sous lui.

Étrange il n'y est plus.

Il tend son bas pour attraper celui de mello, qui est pourtant toujours

sous le sien. Il ne comprend plus.

Soudain, alors que la rumeur augmente à chaque instant, une sonnerie

lui vrille les oreilles.

Et merde.

Et putain de merde.

Tout devient noir devant ses yeux, puis tout brille lorsqu'il les ouvre.

Son bras s'abat sur son réveil qui sonne inutilement depuis une demie heure.

La sonnerie de la première période de cours retentit encore.

Il bouge. Humide. Et remerdeuh. Bien sur. C'était évident après tout.

Il s'en veut d'être un tel obsédé parce que aujourd'hui encore, il n'osera pas regarder mello dans les yeux et il en veut à cette sonnerie à la con, d'avoir stoppé son putain de rêve trop bien.

Des où il jouit, il en fait si rarement.

***

J'avais treize ans. Presque.

Précoce, je sais.

Je ne rêvais que de ça. Quasiment. Mes nuits y étaient dédiées. Le jour, je rêvais aussi. En l'observant à la dérobée, je rêvais du moment où la bouche de mello rencontrerait à nouveau la mienne.

Aujourd'hui je ne rêve plus. j'attends.


	5. part 5

C'est ce même Désir qui me fait exister. C'est ce même Désir qui crée l'attente.

***

Oui, je désire Mello. je le désire plus que tout. C'est un bonheur immense que de désirer. Certains cherchent le désir toute leur vie. Les cons. Ils cherchent en dehors ce qui est au dedans. Mais comment pourraient ils le savoir. Il vaut mieux qu'ils restent ainsi, qu'ils ne sachent jamais.

Que c'est un enfer qui est au fond d'eux.

Écouter mes pulsions, celles que me dictaient mon corps, m'a toujours rendu immensément heureux et malheureux à la fois. ça a eu le mérite de me faire sentir exister.

Ma vie dépend de la sienne. Elle lui est inextricablement liée. ma volonté existe si peu. je suis voué à vouloir pour lui. A ce qu'il m'habite même dans les moments les plus intimes . A tout voir en fonction de ce que lui voit.

mello m'a laissé sur ce parquet impeccablement ciré. sans rien me dire. sans même d'adieu. C'est pour cela que je l'attend.

Là, ici, c'est comme une longue parenthèse dans ma vie.

Et peut être que je vis pour moi, enfin, comme il n'est pas là.

J'agonise pour moi. le Désir s'affaiblira, avec mon corps, à mesure que je veillerais. jusqu'à ma mort, oui, j'attendrai.

***

" tu es né poussière et tu retourneras à la poussière ". Mello le disait de temps en temps. c'est tout ce que j'ai retenu. Je ne crois pas en un dieu. En revanche je crois en la poussière. Je la voie qui se dépose jour après jour sur moi, sur tout ce qui m'appartient. Elle va engloutir et confondre. Souvent j'ai ce geste con. Je m'époussette. je suis pourtant propre.

Mais la poussière est là.

Ni mauvaise, ni bonne, juste là. J'ai juste commencé à la voir vraiment le jour où mello est parti. Il était lumineux ce jour. Au travers des rayons du soleil, on voyait distinctement la poussière. En grains d'or.

Mes larmes étaient des loupes extra.

***

Et mes yeux sont gonflés par les pleurs, toujours. Régulièrement. Où qu'il soit, il sait que je l'attend. Il doit le savoir. Il sait mon amour. Et je connais le sien. Depuis toujours. depuis qu'on marche et parle. depuis mes premiers souvenirs.

C'était naturel, si naturel. happenig. Le fait.

J'ai tant donné, chaque seconde, j'ai crains et espéré, toute ma vie, tous mes désirs tournés vers cet unique but. Que mello soit heureux à mes côtés.

***

Il s'approche de son armoire. Dans leurs chambres, les orphelins en ont tous une à leur disposition.

Il ouvre les portes, écarte les vêtement, escalade les étagères. L'armoire, encastrée dans le mur, est pleine de poussière, de composants électroniques arrachés comme des organes dans de petits sacs en plastique, entre des piles de vêtements.

En bas, un gros carton est posé à même le sol, plein de tablettes de chocolat d'avance, recouvertes avec peine par ses sous vêtements.

Il sourit, poussant ses possessions en petits tas pour se dégager une place sur la dernière étagère.

Il éternue. la poussière vole devant son nez. Puis il lève les mains au dessus de sa tête. Dans le plafond, invisible depuis la chambre, il y a un trou. un petit trou, assez grand cependant pour passer un bras et une tête.

il se met à genoux avec peine, en équilibre sur la planche, pour y entrer.

Entre le plafond de sa chambre, et la charpente toit de l'institut, il y a unpetit vide.

Une boîte à chaussure est posée là.

Sa main tâtonne dans la pénombre avant de la trouver.

Puis elle la saisit.

Il s'assoit sur la dernière étagère, les pieds ballants dans le vide. Sa précieuse possession dans la main. Il passe son tee shirt sur le couvercle, recouvert de poussière.

Puis l'ouvre lentement.

Dans cette boîte, il y a le résumé de sa courte vie.

Quelques bouts de tissu, qui ne portent quasiment plus que l'odeur de la poussière, mais qu'il porte malgré tout à son nez, comme pour se shooter avec. Quelques bouts de tissu qui recouvrent un pansement usé, une dent de lait, quelques photographies découpées ayant perdu leurs couleurs, des carrés de chocolat à demi dévorés. Des lettres, des cours. Des dessins d'enfants.

Il sort avec soin de sa poche quelques cheveux. Il les porte contre sa joue et ferme les yeux.

Il se laisse envahir par le souvenir vivace, vieux d'à peine quelques heures, le souvenir de ce rituel.

Mello avait grogné en s'approchant de lui, avait arraché la manette de

ses mains, la jetant contre la télé, et s'était planté devant lui avec ce

regard sans équivoque.

"Occupe toi de moi ". Voilà ce qu'il voulait dire ce regard, " choie moi ",

même.

Un ordre sans rémission. Un ordre.

Du haut de ses huit ans, mello était un dieu. Il posa ses petites mains

dans les longs cheveux blonds, et les y passa comme un peigne.

mello frissonna, prit un livre, et s'y plongea.

Ses doigts écartés laissaient couler les mèches dorés, démêlant en douceur.

mello adorait ça, et lui, entre tous, avait ce privilège.

Parfois, il laissait même son visage s'approcher des longs fils dorés,

jusqu'à ce qu'ils frôlent sa joue. Leur odeur douce-amère de chocolat

l'enivrait.

Alors il déposait un baiser tremblant sur les longues mèches.

Sa vie pouvait bien s'arrêter là.

Il laisse les quelques cheveux tomber avec un soupir dans la boîte en carton. Ceux restés emmêlés entre ses doigts. Les recouvre avec letissu, puis referme soigneusement la boîte et la remet à sa place,

cachée, dans l'ombre, comme hors du temps.

***

Comme lui


	6. part 6

l'attente à un poids. Un poids étrange. Un poids qui use, qui fait vieillir plus vite, sans s'en rendre compte.

Il peut se compter en gâteaux au chocolat ratés ou réussis, en heures passées devant un ordinateur ou une console, en cigarettes, poussière amoncelée, en rêves érotiques débiles, ce poids.

C'est le poids d'une vie.

C'est comme ce pavé de texte, lourd à digérer.

***

Je pense et je panse ces déceptions et ces blessures d'enfants.

J'enroule mes mots et mes pensées comme une chrysalide autour de moi. Comme un linceul.

Je crois que j'ai trouvé pourquoi.

Pourquoi je panse l'enfant que j'ai été.

En vérité je le sais depuis le début.

Il m'a fallu dire tout cela pour en avoir conscience. Comme souvent.

Parce que quelque part, c'est moi même que j'attends.

C'est parce que l'enfant à été blessé à mort.

Alors je l'ai pansé. ça a nécessité du temps.

Je ne pardonnerai pas à mello d'avoir tué l'enfant qui est en moi. Car il souffre, à l'intérieur de sa chrysalide. Chaque pas de plus vers sa rémission est un pas douloureux, plein de doutes, de peurs, de non dits et de souffrances.

Mais ça ira. je serai courageux. Parce que maintenant, avec toute cette souffrance de momie, je suis devenu un adulte.

Je ne cherche même pas à imaginer quel sera le futur, comment il reviendra s'il revient, je n'ose pas l'espoir. Je suis tout dans l'instant présent. J'attends. Je m'attends.

Le retour de Mello, je le pressens, ne me laissera pas devenir papillon.

***

Non, moi, je suis de ceux qui restent des cadavres, sur le bord de la route. De ceux qui continuent à attendre pour l'éternité._ Je suis de la race d'Argos._

_***  
_

_

* * *

_

Pourquoi je porte un tel poid sur mes épaules ?

pourquoi, je t'aide encore a traîner tes chaines ?

On se demande pourquoi je porte un tel poid sur mes épaules ...

et pourquoi je le souhaite ....

Un jour, on verra,

que la prochaine fois, je trouverai un autre chemin ...

Pourquoi tu cherches à me confondre avec ces soldats,

alors que tu sais bien que les ordres n'ont jamais été mon truc,

alors que tu sais bien que mon cœur est dans un beau bordel,

alors que tu sais bien que c'est parce que tu en remplis chaque recoin.

Un jour, tu verras, je finirai par en crever

oh, la prochaine fois je trouverai un autre chemin !

Combien de temps encore assis à attendre comme un soldat ?

combien d'étés ça prendra ?

combien d'été à attendre ?

combien d'épaules, briserai je ?

Pourquoi je porte un tel poids sur mes épaules ?

pourquoi je suis encore à tes côtés quand ça merde ?

pourquoi je t'aide à reconstruire un putain de foyer ?

pourquoi je me casse le cul pour toi dans le froid ?

Parce qu'un jour tu verras ...

que la prochaine fois, je trouverai un autre chemin !

Qu'est ce que je devrai abandonner si le temps passe et que je vieillis ?

pourquoi est ce qu'on se demande si je ne suis jamais épuisé ?

comment dire que je ne pourrai jamais partir sur cet autre chemin ?

mais, hé, je t'aime, et qui pourra comprendre ...

et un jour tu verras, je finirai par en crever

oh, la prochaine fois je trouverai un autre chemin !

Combien de temps encore assis à attendre comme un soldat ?

combien d'étés ça prendra ?

combien d'été à attendre ?

combien d'épaules, briserai je ?

Pourquoi je porte un tel poids sur mes épaules ?

pourquoi, je t'aide encore a traîner tes chaines ?

On se demande pourquoi je porte un tel poids sur mes épaules ...

et pourquoi je le souhaite ....

et un jour tu verras, je finirai par en crever

ho, la prochaine fois je trouverai un autre chemin !

Combien de temps encore assis à attendre comme un soldat ?

combien d'étés ça prendra ?

combien d'été à attendre ?

combien d'épaules, briserai je ?

***

* * *

**J'up la fin de cet OS avec ma propre traduction the On my Shoulders … cela faisait des mois que je devais le faire, en remettant toujours à plus loin... ha oui. Et avec cette dernière phrase. Quand j'ai mis un point final à ce texte, il y a à peu près 6 mois, je savais qu'il ne l'était pas. Qu'il manquait quelque chose. Mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi. Quand ça m'est venu à l'esprit, ça m'a semblé une évidence. Ça l'est. C'est con. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il a fallu tout ce temps pour que j'arrive à exprimer quelque chose d'aussi simple, et d'aussi évident, mais maintenant cet OS est bel est bien terminé. Et avec le titre s'il vous plait. J'ai eu tellement de commentaires positifs dessus, alors qu'il doit être pour le moins nargant et horripilant, pour le lecteur, que je nage dans le bonheur pur, en y pensant. Merci à chacun d'entre vous.**


End file.
